One more day song
by JTheGoblinKing
Summary: A short parody song about the One more Day storyline done to the melody of a song from Les Miserables.


While in a late night conversation with some friends I accidentally called the One more Day storyline from the Spider-man "One day more" storyline which got me thinking about Les Misreables and the Spider-man Turn off the Dark musical and so I came the insane idea for a parody song about Marvel's One more day plot to the melody of One day more from Les Miserables.

Disclaimer:

This is parody lyrics to the melody of Les Miserables One day more written by someone who went forty eight hours with nearly no sleep and quite possibly had a small nervous break down yesterday morning so yes, I think I cracked.

_[Stan Lee]  
><em>One more Day!  
>Another edit, another retro-continuity.<br>This never-ending re-write to Consistency;  
>These men who took over my storyline<br>Will surely undo twenty years of Peter's timeline.  
>One more day!<p>

_[Peter Parker]_  
>I was a husband until today.<br>Why did they demand MJ and I be parted?

_[Stan Lee]_  
>One more day...<p>

_[Peter Parker & Mary Jane]_  
>Tomorrow you'll be written away<br>And yet with you, my character growth started.

_[Black Cat]_  
>One more day without a new title of my own...<p>

_[Peter Parker & Mary Jane]_  
>Will our marriage ever be status quo again?<p>

_[Black Cat]_  
>One day more with Marvel not caring.<p>

_[Peter Parker & Mary Jane]_  
>I was supposed to be married to you.<p>

_[Black Cat]_  
>What a threesome we could have known!<p>

_[Peter Parker & Mary Jane]_  
>We can only pray Quesada will undo...<p>

_[Black Cat]_

_But he thought the nerds would never care!_

_[J. Jonah Jameson]_  
>One more day - Spider-man's a worm!<p>

_[Peter Parker]_  
>I thought the fans liked our growth...<p>

_[J. Jonah Jameson]_  
>Twenty years of story undone!<p>

_[Peter Parker]_  
>Will I again be fifteen with big hair?<p>

_[J. Jonah Jameson]_  
>Yes, when the film reboot will form.<p>

_[Peter Parker]_

Damn... Wait... What?!  
>Do I bargain with a demon? Why would I dare?!<p>

_[J. Jonah Jameson]_  
>Will this at all effect my story?<p>

_[ALL]_  
>The time is now, the retcon is here!<p>

_[Stan Lee]_  
>One more day!<p>

_[Mephisto]_

One more day to Fan revulsion!

We will drag this thing into the mud.

We'll be ready for these fan boys

As the hate mail will start to flood.

_[Stan Lee]_  
>One more day!<p>

_[J. Michael Straczynski and Joe Quesada]_

Watch us run amok,  
>See the readership start to fall.<br>Never knew it might suck

To re-write he who can wall crawl.

Here's a little "dip"  
>There a little 'touch'<br>Most of them are basement loners  
>So they won't miss much!<p>

_[Fans]_

[Fan 1:] We don't want a new beginning!

[Fan 2:] Were the writers of this thing high?

[Fan 3:] It was worse with the love life of The Thing...

[Fan 4:] Tell me there's a retcon's retcon in the spinning.

[Fan 5:] There's a new world to be undone.

_[ALL]_  
>Do you hear the people whining?<p>

_[Peter Parker]_  
>My story was clear, I was relatable to you!<p>

_[Stan Lee]_  
>One more day!<p>

_[Peter Parker & Mary Jane]_  
>I had good character development until today...<p>

_[Black Cat]_

One more day in the Friend Zone!

_[Peter Parker & Mary Jane]_  
>How can they undo something Stan Lee started?<p>

_[Mephisto (overlapping)]_  
>We will join these Marvel heroes.<br>We will follow where they go.  
>We will rewrite their little secrets. (whispered: In Original Sin)<br>We will erase the things they know.

_[Stan Lee]_  
>One more day!<p>

_[Peter Parker & Mary Jane]_  
>Tomorrow our marriage will be written away.<p>

_[Black Cat]_  
>What a story the fans had known!<p>

_[Peter Parker & Mary Jane]_  
>And yet with this a new continuity has started.<p>

_[Mephisto (overlapping)]_  
>One more day to fan revulsion.<p>

We will drag this thing into the mud.

We'll be ready for these fan boys!

_[J. Michael Straczynski and Joe Quesada (overlapping)]_

Watch us run amok,  
>See the readership start to fall.<br>Never knew it might suck

To re-write he who can wall crawl.

_[Stan Lee]_  
>Tomorrow I'll be far away,<br>Tomorrow this company goes to Dis-nay.

_[ALL]_  
>Tomorrow we'll discover<br>What The Mouse in Burbank has in store!  
>One can hope that<p>

That Master Dis-nay

Will undo One More Day!

(Instead of introducing Thor Lady...)


End file.
